


Together Again

by Immortal33



Series: Together Again [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Confrontations, Drama, Established Pack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gray Pack returns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

Tasha POV: 

Moving back to Beacon Hills was an unexpected turn of events. I hadn’t been here for the longest time. 

Well, to be exact, six years ago. Ever since that tragic day that the Hale house burned down. 

My father had wanted to keep me safe, worried that someone might attack us too. 

I had unwillingly gone with him, not wanting to leave my friends, Derek and Cora Hale behind. 

My father had assured me they would be fine. 

And here I was now, coming back to our home town. Back to the memories. 

It all still looked pretty much the same. I made a mental note to go check out the Hale house. 

I was wishing to find my friends still there. Or someone who could tell me they were fine. 

We arrived at our new home, since, unfortunately ours had also been burned down that same night. 

“Finally, we’re here.” My stepmother said. 

“Yeah, glad to be back.” I said sarcastically. 

“Don’t be like that, I’m sure you’ll find some of your old friends, it should be easy for you to get back on track. Remember, just a couple of months and you’ll graduate.” She told me. 

“Exactly. Couldn’t we wait till I graduated from my other school. This is so unfair.” I said angrily. 

“Tasha.” My father said firmly. His eyes slightly glowing. 

I looked at my stepmother and back at him and frowned. 

“Fine.” I said and went to look for my bedroom. 

We had found a house with a view of the forest, in fact, the forest was my backyard. 

“The rest of the pack will be arriving tomorrow.” My father said. 

“Well, at least I won’t be so lonely.” I told him. 

Our pack consisted of six members, including my father and I. My father was the Alpha of the pack, with me being third in command. 

I had been a bit upset about my status, being a beta, but I was still too young in my fathers eyes. 

Trevor was second in command since he was older than me. Under me there was Charlie, Michael, and Kim.

My stepmother wasn’t a werewolf, but she was considered a part of the pack, since she was my fathers’ wife, making it seven pack members. 

But I didn’t see it that way. She was useless in my eyes. And I resented her for it. 

I unpacked in the room I had chosen. It had a straight view of the forest. 

I went back downstairs.

“Father, is it okay if I go for a run? I promise I won’t go far. And I’ll be aware of my surroundings.”

“Darrell, do you think it’s safe?” My stepmother interfered. 

“She’ll be fine, Carol.” He told her to which I smiled. “Be back in an hour.” He told me. 

“Thanks.” I told him and ran out the back door. 

I made my way to the Hale house. I stopped once I reached it. 

“Oh, my god.” I said to myself. ‘ How could anybody survive that? Poor Derek and Laura.’ 

I saw a Jeep makes it way to the front of the house. I hid in the trees. 

“Scott, are you sure Derek will be okay with us here?” 

“No. But common, he gives us no choice. He tends to leave without any explanation.” 

“I don’t know man. This is kinda like evading his space. Maybe he just needs time to adjust, you know, with crazy Uncle Peter killing his sister, then trying to kill us. I mean, I would want to take some time off too.” That boy kept rambling. 

The one he called Scott kept looking toward the forest. Then his eyes glowed yellow. 

‘He’s a werewolf.’ I thought to myself. 

“Scott?” The other boy said. 

“Shh.” He instructed. 

“Is is Derek?” 

“No. There’s someone out there.” 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know. But I think its another werewolf.” 

I ran away from there. I didn’t want a confrontation. 

Was he part of Derek’s Pack? And what was that other boy talking about? Peter Hale murdered his niece? Why would he do that? He was always so protective of them. At least I knew that Derek was in town. Or maybe he wasn’t since those two were looking for him. 

I got back home just before my hour was up. 

“How was the run?” My stepmother asked. 

I ignored her and went straight upstairs. 

“Give her time.” My father told her. 

I rolled my eyes at his comment. That woman would never replace my mother, never. 

 

Tasha POV: 

I took the bus to school. Unfortunately the pack was using the car to check out the perimeter of the town. And to see if it was true that the Hale pack didn’t exist anymore. 

Hopefully it was only rumors. They were our family, our allies. It would be unfortunate for that pack to no longer exist. 

“You can sit here.” A guy told me. “Seems everyone decided to ride the bus today. It’s usually not this packed.” 

I looked at him, he didn’t seem to want anything from me, but be kind. 

“Thanks.” I told him and sat down. 

“I’m Danny.” 

“Natasha.” 

He didn’t talk anymore until we got to school. 

He turned in his seat to face me. 

“Natasha Gray? I thought you looked familiar.” 

“Do I know you?” 

“We were in elementary together.” He said smiling. 

“Sorry… It’s been a long time.” 

“I’m sure you remember the dorky kid behind you..” 

“Right, Danny. You were always lending me the crayons.” I smiled at him. 

“Nice to see you remember I was dorky.” 

I laughed a bit. By now we were at the school grounds and walking toward the office. 

“Hey, Danny.” A guy called out to him. 

“That’s Jackson. He’s cool, but he can be a bit of a jerk.” He whispered to me. 

“I can see that.” 

“Danny!” Jackson called out again. 

“Sorry, see you at lunch?” He asked. 

“Sure. It’ll be nice to be around someone I know.” I told him and went into the office. 

That Jackson guy sure seemed annoyed that Danny had been talking to me. 

And I knew it wasn’t due to jealousy. That guy knew what I was. And now, I knew the Hale pack was still together. I could smell a bit of Derek’s scent on him. And not only that, but Peter too. 

The school day went as I expected it. Guys drooling at the sight of me as I passed the hallways and girls eyeing me. 

Lunch time came and I ran into the rest of the Hale pack. 

Scott and the boy I had seen were sitting together with Jackson and some other people. 

The boy kept staring at me, and I threw him one of my famous, ‘keep staring and I’ll rip your throat out’ looks. 

“So, do you think she’s related to the Hales’, cause I mean, she kind of just did Derek’s famous stare, and it’s freaking me out. And I mean, she’s seriously hot, no offense Lydia, you’re still my number one girl, but I mean, do you think she’s a wolf. And…” 

“Stiles!” They all suddenly said in unison. 

So his name was Stiles. I smirked. I could get their scents clearly. They were most definitely in the Hale pack. All but the dark haired one. She seemed different. 

I passed by them just to give them something more to talk about. 

“She’s a wolf.” 

“Isaac.” 

“She is, don’t you smell it?” 

I smiled at their observation. Clearly Derek had taught that one well. 

“She’s the one I picked up on the day me and Stiles went to the Hale house.” Scott added quietly. Like that would help. 

I had excellent hearing. 

I sat at the back of the cafeteria and shortly after Danny came and sat with me. I held back a growl as two twin wolves came with him. 

Alpha’s no doubt. 

“This is Ethan and Aiden.” Danny told me. 

They were both on guard. 

“Hey.” One of them told me.

“So, you’re new in town?” The other asked. 

“Not really. I used to live here a long time ago. And now, I’ve come back home.” I told them in between my clenched teeth. 

They both looked rather uncomfortable. I needed to let my father know that their were Alpha’s here. They could cause trouble. 

I looked over one of them and to the Hale pack. I smirked at Jackson and bit down on my sandwich. He made a low snarl and got up. 

“Jackson.” The blond girl grabbed his arm. 

“Sit down.” Isaac told him. 

“But she’s mocking me.” He said angrily. 

“So, we see you’ve made friends.” One of the twins told me. 

“Aiden..” Ethan told him and I heard the light kicking sound. 

“Yes. Do you know them?” I asked. 

“Well, the blond is Lydia Martin, the brunette is Allison Argent, and there’s Jackson, Scott, Isaac and of course, Stiles.” 

“They are all okay, I’ve never seen them that tense. Well, maybe this is the second time. I remember Aiden and Ethan got the same greeting.” Danny added and the twins frowned. 

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. I only had two left before the end of the day. 

“We want no trouble. But you can count on us if you need help.” Aiden told me just before we reached our class. 

“Thanks.” I said and went in. 

I was glad the end of the school day was over. I started walking toward the buses, where Danny was waiting for me. 

“Hey!” Jackson called out to me. 

I turned angrily. 

The Hale pack was there. Including the females. Which apparently were human. 

“We want to ask you some questions.” Isaac said shyly. 

“And if I don’t want to talk to you? What are you going to do then?” I told them harshly. 

“Are you related to Derek Hale?” Stiles asked. 

“What it’s to you, slim?” 

“Ahh..” 

“Hey, he asked you a question!” Jackson said being a bit rough and making me start wolfing out. I knew my eyes started glowing. 

They had a shade of yellow with swirls of red. The girls and Stiles gasped. 

“Okay, we want no trouble.” Scott added. 

“Really, because Jackson seems to think he can dominate. And if anyone is going to dominate someone, it’s going to be me, dominating him!” I told him and advanced slowly. 

“Uhh, Scott… I think we need to back up.” Stiles told him. 

“It’s okay, Stiles.” 

“Is it okay?” I asked him. “What right do you have to just come up to me and start pinning questions, huh, tell me Scott. Cause I’m all ears, literally.” I told him through my gritted teeth. 

“We want to know who you are? Or why you came?” Allison asked. 

“She’s with me.” 

I turned to see Peter Hale. I couldn’t keep my heart from palpitating so fast. He was alive. He was here. 

“It’s okay, Tasha. They’re just pups.” He told me smirking. “Still not properly trained.” 

“Peter.” I told him, my heart skipping a beat. “Do they belong to you? Where’s Derek?” 

“I wish I could answer that.” 

“You know her?” Jackson asked angrily. 

“I do.” Was all that Peter said. “Wait for me at Derek’s loft.” 

They all frowned but left. 

“Tasha, it’s good to see you.” He told me smirking. 

My heart betrayed me. But I needed to take control. He did something bad, something unforgivable. 

“You have some nerve, talking to me like everything is fine. What did you do to Derek!” I pushed him a bit. 

He grabbed my hands. And the warmth I had missed greeted me. 

“Down girl. I’ve done nothing to my nephew. But this isn’t the proper place to discuss anything. Your friend, Danny and his mate are coming. And honestly, I would rather keep this between us. I’ve given your father Derek’s address. Come up later on.” And with that he turned and left, but not before giving a light kiss on my forehead. 

He seemed a bit different, but it was him. Peter.

I tried my best to keep my feelings and enthusiasm hidden. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Danny asked me. Ethan was with him. 

“Yes, fine.” 

“Well, we missed the bus. But Ethan and Aiden have offered to take us home, if its okay with you.” 

I looked at Ethan and he nodded. 

“Fine.” I said and followed them to the parking lot. “Motorcycles?” 

“Yeah.” Aiden said laughing. 

“Just great.” I said and got on with him. 

I told him where I lived. 

“I would appreciate it if you would come in. I think it’s best my father meet you now, and see you are harmless. We haven’t really met up with Alpha’s quite like you.” 

“If you can promise he won’t eat me.” He said sarcastically. 

“He won’t eat you, but maybe I will.” Trevor said coming out of the house. 

“Trevor.” I said and instinctively blocked Aiden. He was much bigger than me, but I meant business. “I invited him.” 

“It’s okay, Tasha.” Aiden told me. 

“Trevor, Aiden is an Alpha. And he means no harm. I brought him so he can speak to father.” 

“Let him pass, Trevor.” My father said coming out with his red Alpha eyes. 

Trevor unwillingly moved at his Alphas command. 

“Father, this is Aiden.” I said and moved toward him, holding on to Aiden. 

“Sir, my name is Aiden and I have a twin brother, Ethan. If you need us, we will join you.” 

“You have no pack?” My father asked concerned. 

“We had a pack. A pack of Alpha wolves.” 

“And, what happened to them?” 

“They were killed. Our main Alpha left us here.” 

“Who was that?” 

“Deucalion.” 

“Really. Now, what was the reason you were here?” 

“We are unsure. But we were in a battle with the Hale pack, in which they defeated us. Derek Hale let us stay here after Deucalion left us. But he never offered us a place in his pack.   
We have lived her in peace ever since then.” 

“ I see. Now, do you know the whereabouts of Derek?” 

“No. All we know is that he left a short while after the battle with us. He left with his sister Cora.” 

“Cora is alive?” 

“Yes. Derek left with her, we thought it was probably to protect her.” 

My father stayed quiet for a bit. 

“Father, Peter Hale said to meet him at Derek’s loft.” I said breaking the silence. 

“Yes, he came to see me. I think it’s time to introduce ourselves to the new Hale pack.” 

I nodded. 

“Aiden, you and your brother should join us.” He added. 

“Thank you sir, but I doubt they want us to know about anything.” 

“It’s not their decision. I am asking for your help.” 

“Thank you. I will get my brother and meet you there.” 

Aiden got back on his bike and left. 

“Tell the rest of the pack that we are going to meet the Hale pack. We need to work together to see if Derek and Cora are well.” He told me. 

I went into the house and informed them of what we were doing. I dropped my things in my room and grabbed the bracelet Derek had given me a very long time ago, it had the triskelion crest on it embedded with green crystals. 

 

 

Stiles POV: 

Peter was being as creepy as always, and to top it all of, he was actually seemingly excited about the girl, what’s her name, Sasha, Tasha.. Whatever. 

What was so cool about her? Okay, so she was cute, with her beautiful caramel gold hair, big green eyes, pouty lips, toned body, but common, almost all wolf girls were hot. What was the difference in this one? 

He seemed anxious for her to arrive. I wanted to shake him. Tell him to knock it off. 

“You’ve been staring at Peter for a while.” Scott suddenly said and startled me. 

“What the hell, man. Don’t scare me like that. Why do you guys always do that. Let me know you’re next to me or something.” 

“Sorry, man. But, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Okay, kids, the Gray Pack will be here shortly. And I want you all to be in the best behavior, Jackson. Now, the Hales and the Grays are almost family. They lost some of their pack members in that gruesome fire which killed most of my family.” Peter told us. 

“How is that?” I asked. 

“Well, the Grays and us marry into each others family.” 

“What? You mean, to say, like a way to keep the peace between the two packs?” Lydia asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Hold up.. They’re back.. What does that mean.. for you?” I said in between gasps I had no idea I had been doing that.

“Well, technically speaking, Derek is her mate…” 

“What?!” I said and walked away. 

“Stiles!” I heard the pack call out. But I didn’t care. I needed to get out of there. 

I got to my Jeep. 

“Stiles.” Peter said suddenly behind me. 

“What?!” 

“Why are you upset?” His eyes were suddenly glowing, their wonderful shade of blue. 

“Just.” 

“Tell me.” 

“It’s nothing Peter. Go on. Go meet the woman that will become Derek’s mate.” 

“And why does that bother you so much?” 

“It doesn’t.” 

“Really, say it again.” 

“It doesn’t bother me that Derek will mate with Natasha.” 

“You know, your saying one thing, but your heart is saying something else.” 

“Your reading to much into it, Peter. Just go.” 

“Do you really want me to go? I thought you had something for Derek, but I guess I was wrong.” 

“What?! Never mind. Go and have fun.” 

I turned and started to open the Jeep door. But Peter was fast and he slammed it shut. And whipped me around. 

“Tell me if you like Derek, and I promise I will do anything to help you.” 

“Peter..” 

“Stiles, he’s wanted you for so long, but he thought you didn‘t want him, now I know the truth.” 

“Look, don’t take pity on the human. You go do what you have to.” 

“Don’t be so stubborn. That’s my job.” He suddenly said and crashed his lips to me. 

I tried fighting him off, but who was I kidding. I had wanted to savor his lips for the longest time. Ever since that time in the parking lot, when he had forced me to give him Scotts password. 

But, it was not him who I wanted, I’d always wanted Derek to be the one to kiss me. 

“God Stiles.. You taste so good.” He said and nibbled on my neck. 

I just moaned in the pleasure he was causing. Then he suddenly stopped. 

“Our guests have arrived. Common.” He tugged on my arm and I tried pulling back. “Behave yourself, Stiles. They‘ll think you belong to me, and I promise, they won‘t come near you.” 

His hand went down to my lower back and pressed me to his chest. 

“Now, common, let’s go meet the Gray Pack.” He told me and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

Darrel POV: 

Peter and Stiles came and greeted us. I could smell Peter on the boy. 

And I wasn’t going to break that. 

“Peter.” I said and shook his hand. 

Tasha looked at the boy and Peter and frowned. There was some tension between them. She seemed upset.

“Darrell, this is Stiles.” Peter said confidently to which Stiles coughed. 

“Nice to meet you, Stiles.” I said and extended my hand to his. “This is my pack. And my mate, Carol, my daughter Natasha, Trevor, Charlie, Michael, Kim and you know Aiden and Ethan.” 

“Welcome, please, come in.” Stiles told us, opening the door to the loft. 

“And this is our pack. Scott, Allison, Jackson, Isaac and Lydia.” Peter told us. 

His pack was tense. I could sense they didn’t like the fact the twins were with us. 

“We apologize for the event that happened at school with Tasha. Some of our pack members are still new to the protocol.” Peter continued. 

“It is completely forgotten, right Tasha.” Carol responded. Which earned a low growl from Tasha. 

“Of course.” She managed to say. Aiden put his hand on her shoulders. 

To my surprise Peter growled low in response. 

I looked at him and Tasha.

“So, you’ve taken in the twins?” Stiles asked. 

“Temporarely.” I told him. 

We all sat down and Peter started retelling the things that had occurred after the fire. 

It was completely unbelievable the things they had to overcome. And alone. 

I had been wrong to leave them, thinking they were all dead. 

I felt ashamed, now that we were all sitting here together. I needed to help them now, we needed to find Derek. 

Tasha POV: 

My father was feeling sad. I could feel it, and so could the other pack members. He felt he had betrayed the Hales, but I knew he had only tried to protect us, since he couldn’t do it for them in that moment. 

I placed my hand on his shoulder. I needed to comfort him. 

He turned and briefly smiled. 

“How about dinner? Just like old times.” Peter told us, specifically looking at me. 

His pack got up. We followed them. 

“There’s this diner that just opened up, I’ve been meaning to go and try it out.” He told us and got into his car. 

“We’ll follow you.” My dad informed him and we all got in the Hummer. The twins were riding their bikes. 

“Nice ride.” Boyd told us as he walked past to get into Peters car. 

We arrived at the diner and placed our orders. I kept playing with the bracelet Derek had given me. 

“You still wear it, Derek must mean a lot to you.” Peter told me. 

“He’s my friend. I’ve always cared for him.” 

“You were the only one who got him out of his depression after what happened with Paige.” 

“It was something hard, she was my friend too. And I knew he loved her, unfortunately, things don’t always go as planned. Sometimes the people you love the most, are the ones that hurt you.” I told him and rubbed the pendant.

Peter frowned at my hidden comment. 

“We’ll find them.” My Dad assured me. 

We ate in almost silence. Peters pack kept murming about Stiles and him. And about me. It angered me that they didn’t speak up. 

“If you have something to say about me, I would greatly appreciate it if you would say it to my face.” I told them. 

They looked up, they had an ashamed look on their faces. 

“Wow, you match Dereks attitude just the same.” Stiles said. I frowned. 

“You even do the sour face.” He added. I frowned deeper. 

What was with this guy? I thought he was into Peter. 

“What will happen if we don’t find Derek?” Jackson asked. 

“Nothing. The packs will live just the same as before.” My father spoke. 

“He meant about the mating.” Lydia added. 

“What about it?” I pressed. 

“Well, Peter said you were meant for Derek..” Isaac added. 

“And since he’s not here..” Scott continued.

“That is something personal not to be discussed.” Peter interfered angrily.

“Especially not here.” Trevor added.

We finished our meal. And we all went back to our home. It was a school night,so my father didn’t allow me to go on the search for Derek. Some of the Hale pack were going, so it upset me that I couldn’t go. 

“Father, please. I need to know that my friend is okay.”

“Tasha, just stay here. We don’t even know if we’ll find him.” 

I lowered my head and went upstairs. I hated it when he treated me like a child. But I knew he was just trying to protect me. 

Peter POV:

It had been six months that the Gray pack had arrived. And Derek still didn’t come back. 

I decided it was time to call him. 

“It better be important.” He said angrily. 

“First things first, how are you?” 

“Peter..” 

“Derek..” 

“We’re fine. Cora is getting homesick. She wants to go back.” 

“I think you should. It’s been quiet around here.” 

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to risk it.” 

“The packs miss you.” 

“Packs?” 

“Yes, the Gray pack came back about six months ago. And I know there is a female who has been missing you the most.” 

“Tasha.” 

“Well, yeah, she seems worried something has happened to you, but that‘s not all, Stiles has confided in me, and truthfully, I think he‘ll settle with me, since I am a Hale.” 

He growled loudly. 

“Calm down Derek. I thought you only liked him as a friend.” 

“BUT he’s mine!” 

“Really, because the last time I checked, he wasn’t marked. And if I remember correctly, you only had eyes for Paige. And now, you‘re not here.” 

He roared into the cell and hung up. 

That should bring him back. I smiled.

“Who was that?” Stiles asked coming into the bedroom. 

“Oh, just Derek.”

He raised his eyebrow at me. 

“Have been here long?” He asked and came closer to me. 

“Not really. You’re father had just left for work.” 

“Is there Derek coming back?” 

“I would say he’ll be back later on in the evening.” 

He smiled. I knew he was waiting for Derek to finally tell him how he felt.

Stiles hadn’t want to join the others and I stayed with him. I needed my scent to stay on him. That way the others wouldn’t touch him. 

Isaac POV: 

Summer was here and we were finally out of school. Tasha had graduated, she was a year ahead of us, together with Danny and the twins. 

We had gone out to celebrate. We all went to a Club to dance and have fun. 

The only ones missing were Peter and Stiles. 

“I’m glad they didn’t come. I don’t need to witness another make out session.” Lydia said wrinkling her nose. 

“Right, they have no self control.” I told them. 

“Let’s dance.” Tasha invited me. I blushed. 

I was barely getting used to her being around us. It was weird. 

She was nice, a friendly girl once you got to know her. 

“Isaac? Are you not coming?” She pulled on my arm. 

“Sorry.” I said and followed her. 

Things had definatley changed. Our packs were merging together. 

We were a big family. 

“You know, Kim likes you.” She told me. 

“What?” 

“She likes you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Why don’t you ask her out on a date, maybe a movie or something.” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never really done something like that.” 

“Well, now the time to start.” She smiled at me encouringly. 

It was weird looking at her smile. She was normally so serious. So detached from all of us. But lately, she started talking more, she was opening up. 

I knew it was probably because she was giving up hope on finding Derek. And it saddened me that he wouldn’t come back. 

If he only knew the Grays were here, I knew he would already be here. 

I nodded and smiled to her. 

“Go get her.” She told me as the music ended. 

Kim was getting some drinks and I went to help her. She blushed as I approached. I could hear her heart skip a beat when I smiled at her. 

No one had ever reacted to me in that way. 

“I was thinking we could go and have some dinner one of these days.” I told her. 

She smiled and blushed some more. 

“I would like that.” She told me. 

The rest of the night, we stayed together. Only dancing with each other. 

Tasha smiled at me. But that smiled didn’t reach her eyes. There was sadness in them. 

Aiden came over to her and asked her to dance. 

“Sorry Aiden, not tonight.” She told him. 

“Common Tasha, we need to celebrate our graduation. Today is not a day for sulking, it’s a day to have fun.” 

She got up, and I knew she was just doing it so she wouldn’t kill the happy mood we were all in. 

And I felt bad for her. But there wasn’t really anything I could do. 

The music slowed down and we all got up to dance with our partners. 

Aiden held on to Tasha and I knew she wasn’t comfortable. 

Thankfully, Trevor sensed it and cut in. 

“May I?” He asked and pulled Tasha from Aiden. 

They stared at each other for a moment, and Aiden finally let go. 

“Thanks.” She told him and smiled at her pack mate. 

“Anytime.” Trevor told her and they danced. 

Tasha POV: 

I hadn’t wanted to come. I had wanted to go home and stay in my room. 

It had been a good day. It was the last day of school, I had graduated. My family had been there too support me, the Hale pack had also attended. Including Peter and his mate. 

Peter was the one I longed for. And yet, he now had a mate. It seemed fate kept us apart. 

Now, I was back to where it started. And there was still no sign of Derek. 

Six long months of searching. And no trace of him. I had given up, I wasn’t going to have Derek, let alone Peter. 

Sometimes, in the night, when the pack was asleep I would sneak out and head to the Hale house. 

It was empty, but it still smelled like Peter. I told myself I needed to break free from my feelings, but it was so difficult.

I had no idea when I had fallen in love with him. Maybe I had always been in love. I just never wanted to see it. 

Trevor found me one night. I had fallen asleep crying by a burnt out couch. 

“Tasha? You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.” He had told me and lifted me up. 

“I miss him so much.” I had said. 

“I know.” And he had comforted me, thinking I was crying over Derek.

That night had stayed between us. No one else knew about it. Since then, we had gotten closer. 

Now, there was Aiden. Trying to convince me to become his mate. 

He had declared his love to me earlier tonight. And I had not responded. 

“I love you, Tasha.” He said. “ I want you to be mine. I know it will work out. I’m an Alpha. We can stay in your pack, built it. We will have Alpha pups. It’s in our blood.” 

I had just stared at him. I had no words. 

He was nice, he cared. He was my friend, but nothing more. My feelings were for someone who wasn’t there. 

“Say something.” He said. 

Thankfully, Isaac had interrupted and pulled into the club with them. 

Now, Aiden was watching me, dance with Trevor. 

“You’re tense.” He told me. 

“I’m just thinking.” 

“About Derek?” 

“ Yes, about him.” I lied. “Someone offered me something, and although I have no feelings toward that person, other than frindship and think he would be a good choice.” 

“Don’t do that. Your father only wants you to mate with someone to whom you love. Not just anybody.” 

“Aiden isn’t just anybody. He’s an Alpha. And I can provide our pack with Alpha cubs. Isn’t that why he wanted me to mate with Derek?” 

“No, Tasha. He knows how you feel about Derek. He’s always known. You know very well that Derek wasn’t always an Alpha, and yet, your father was fine with it.” 

“But..” 

“No. Look, it’s your decision. I know it’s been hard, I know how much it hurts. I’ve been your friend for the longest time. I know you. And I know you don’ t love Aiden.” 

I stared in his eyes. I knew he was right. 

“Look, the mating thing can wait. There’s no need to rush things.” 

“You’re right.” 

“You’ll know when you’re ready to move on.” He smiled at me and I hugged him. 

Trevor was like my brother. I loved him as such, and I knew he loved me in that way too. 

“Stop hogging my mate, Tasha.” Charlie told me. 

I laughed at him. Charlie would get jealous of me holding Trevor. 

It had been weird at first, when they told us that they were in love, but hey, who were we to stand it between those two. If their wolves wanted a male mate, then so be it. 

We went and sat down, Aiden was close to me. 

“We need to talk.” I told him and pulled his arm. 

“Leaving so soon?” Danny asked. 

“No, we’ll be right back.” I smiled at him. 

Trevor gave me a knowing look.

We stepped to the back alley, where I knew the others couldn’t hear, especially since the music was so loud. 

“You have your answer.” He told me and held my hand. 

“Aiden, I like you, but not enough for me to mate with you. I appreciate your offer, but I cant.” 

“Its because of Derek, isn’t it? Just let go of him, hes not coming back. But I’m here. Look I’m here, and I’m never leaving you. Just give a chance, give me a chance to love you, let me show you how to forget him.” 

“Aiden..”

“You havent seen him in six years, how can you be so sure he loves you? Maybe the reason he hasn’t returned is because he found a mate.” 

I hadn’t thought about that. What if it Aiden was right? I felt like my world was shattering down around me. 

“Let me help you forget.” he told me and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes. 

I felt Aidens lips on mine. His hand was on my lower back, pressing me to him. 

I heard an angry growl. And I knew exactly who it belonged to.

Peter. 

He was here. 

I pushed myself off Aiden. 

Peter was in his Beta form, his blue eyes glowing, his teeth bared. 

“Peter.” Aiden said quietly and stepped back. 

He walked forward, still in his Beta form. 

“Get away from her.” He growled. 

Aiden hesitated. 

“Why should he?” I pushed him back a bit. I was angry at him, who did he think he was? 

“Stay out of it Natasha.” He growled. 

“No.” I told him. 

“Tasha, let’s go.” Aiden told me and grabbed my arm. 

With that, Peter roared and launched himself at Aiden, knocking him down. 

“I told you to stay away from her!” He yelled at Aiden. “You will not touch her!” 

“Why not! She doesn’t belong to you!” Aiden said angrily, trying to focus. His eyes kept shifting from their natural color to red. 

“She will!” 

“Whoa, Whoa! I belong to no one!” I screamed at both at them and shifted to my Beta form. Both of them were going to listen to me. 

I pulled Peter from Aiden. 

“I belong to myself, and only myself. I had already made myself clear to you, Aiden, I can‘t be with you. And Peter, you already have a mate!” 

“Tasha, please…” Aiden said and Peter growled. 

“My answer, is no, to both of you.” I walked out of there fuming.

“Tasha, wait!” I heard Peter call out to me. But I was too upset to listen to his nonsense.

I didn’t respond. I was too stubborn to hear any one out. I decided I needed to go away, away from both of those Alpha’s. 

The only place that could always calm me down, was the Hale house. And I ran toward it. 

It felt like home. 

It smelled like home. 

My mother had died here. She had been inside the house when the fire had started. 

How I wished my mother were here. 

I sat on the burnt out couch and cried. She would be able to give me advice, tell me what I already knew, but just to hear her voice…

“Tasha.” Peter said and sat next to me. He pulled me into his chest. 

I tried pushing him away. 

“Stop.” He told me his voice demanding 

I gave in to his command. 

“I’ve missed you.” He told me. “And I know you missed me too. Your scent is all over the house.” 

I didn’t respond, he would catch my lie instantly. 

I tightened my grip on his torso. And he tightened his hold of me. 

“I missed us being like this.” He said. 

“I know.” 

We remained silent, just feeling our heartbeats through our clothes. And listening to each other breath. 

We ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Tasha POV:

I woke up on top of Peter, sometime while I was asleep he had maneuvered us into a more comfortable position. 

His chest had become my pillow. My body fit perfectly on his. 

His arms were around me. Protecting me from falling. 

I moved a bit, noticing that it was still dark. I stretched and I managed to grab my cell from the floor. 

“It’s 2 a.m.” Peter said half asleep. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I was already awake. I had just checked the time a few minutes ago.” 

I tried sitting up and he tightened his hold. 

“Stay here with me.” He said. 

“Here, on the sofa?” 

“Of course not, unless you’ll give me a thourough massage tomorrow.” He smiled. “ There’s a bed upstairs, from when Isaac and Derek lived here.” 

“Oh..” 

He managed to sit up with me in his arms. 

“I can walk.” I told him smirking. 

“I know.” He said and pulled me up into a bridal hold. 

We both laughed as we headed up the stairs. 

“Uh, does the restroom work?” I asked shyly. 

“Yeah.” He said and dropped me off at the entrance of the restroom. 

Once I got out he had already fixed the bed. He smiled at me. 

“Common, I promise I won’t bite.” He said his eyes glowing slightly. 

I couldn’t keep from blushing. My stomach felt full of butterflies all of a sudden. 

‘Common, you were just asleep with him on the sofa.’ I thought to myself and I walked toward the bed. 

He took off his jacket and shirt. 

“Peter..” 

“What? I’m not sleeping fully clothed. If you feel more comfortable sleeping with your clothes on, that’s fine.” 

“Wait, we need to clear something up, aren’t you with Stiles?” 

“No, I was keeping him safe for my wonderful nephew.” 

I smirked and removed my jacket. I slipped my bra off but kept my undershirt on. 

I heard his low growl at the sight of my exposed flesh. 

I sat at the edge of the bed and took off my jeans. He did the same. 

We both went under the covers and he pulled me toward him. 

“This feels nice, I missed this, having you so close.” He said as the warmth from both our bodies filled the bed. 

I snuggled closer to him. I caressed his chest with my hand, moving down toward his torso. 

“Goodnight.” He told me. 

I looked up from his chest. His lips were right there. So close. I couldn’t keep myself from licking my own lips. 

“Tasha..” He said and kissed me. It felt so good. So full of love. So full of that hidden passion we both had. 

I moved up a bit and nibbled on his neck, earning a low growl from him. I pulled lightly on his ear. 

“That feels good.” He said and tightened his grip on me. “Now, it’s my turn.” 

He flipped us over and he began kissing me, more fiercly. He then moved to my neck, and nibbled on it. I growled at the intensity. And Peter did too. 

“You’re mine.” He whispered in my ear and tore my panties off. 

“It works both ways.” I told him and clawed his underwear off. 

He smirked. 

I controlled myself as much as I could and pulled him toward my lips. 

I wanted to taste him, I wanted to savor him. 

He kissed me with the same hunger I felt. 

Our bodies were perfect together, his warmth filled me. I gasped as he penetrated me. Slowly he pushed in, letting me adjust to his length. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Mhmm. Keep going.” I whispered. 

“Open your eyes.” 

I hadn’t even realized I had closed my eyes, I opened them and saw his bright blue eyes looking at me. 

He thrust a bit more, all of him now in me. I gasped as I welcomed him. 

Peter POV: 

She was my mine. My wolf instinctively called out to hers. 

I felt her tighten me with her inner muscles. I was so close to the edge. 

“Hold on.” I told her and pulled out. 

She groaned in frustration. 

“Really, Peter.” She smirked.

I reached for my jeans and I showed her the condom. 

She laughed. 

“Right, now come back to me.” She said and pulled my arm. 

I went back to her and kissed her. I repositioned in her and she gave me a low moan and tightened her muscles around me. I clenched my jaw. 

“ I’m so close, baby.” I told her. 

“Not yet.” She told me and wrapped her legs around me. She flipped us over, so she could ride me. 

“Sneaky.” I told her and cupped her breasts. 

She used her leg muscles to start slowly riding me. My hands gripped her thighs, probably causing some brusing, but she moaned louder each time. 

She moved her hands toward my shoulders as her speed increased, I gripped her thighs even more. 

She came with a loud roar and her nails dug into my shoulders. I groaned loudly and shoved harder against her. 

My own claws digging into her thighs as I followed her over the edge. 

She collapsed on top of me and nibbled on my neck. 

“Do it.” I told her. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, we belong to only each other.” 

We marked each other. She was mine and I was hers. 

I slowly pulled out of her and knotted the condom. I tossed it on the side of the bed. 

I pulled her close to me, so she was once again lying on my chest. 

“That was wonderful.” She told me while rubbing circles on my torso. 

I covered us up with the blanket and I kissed her lips lightly. 

She returned the kiss.

Then we both fell asleep.


End file.
